


You'd think heaven's doors have opened

by Bone_Zone



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Breeding, Car Sex, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Slow Romance, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, au's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: A Collection of fics/drabbles or one-shots about my Deputy Brooke Greene and her adventures with the Seed Siblings, Staic prat and good old Sharky Boshaw.





	You'd think heaven's doors have opened

**Author's Note:**

> That image took me over an hour to make

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**OC INFO MEME  |  Rook Greene.**

**“** _I will accept any rules that you feel necessary to your freedom. I am free, no matter what rules surround me. If I find them tolerable, I tolerate them; if I find them too obnoxious, I break them. I am free because I know that I alone am morally responsible for everything I do_ **.”**

 **Tagged by** : no one

 **Tagging:**  anyone that who’d like to do this, love to see all your deputy’s.

 **A/N** : That Image took me an hour to make.

**B A S I C S:**

  * **Full name:**  Brooke Rosalie Greene
  * **Gender:**  Female
  * **Sexuality:**  Bisexual
  * **Pronouns:**  she/her



**O T H E R:**

  * **Family** : Brooke grew up in a rather normal family, her mother was a vet while her father worked in the police force. Being the only daughter out of five brothers she knew her father was rather protective of her. While he was fine with hunting or doing anything her brothers did he was hesitant of her working in the police force. Her Older brother was a pilot so he would often take her flying.
  * **Birthplace** : Hope County Clinic, later moved to Helena, Montana.
  * **Job(s):**  She spent a lot of her time down at the animal shelter helping them. While she had a few odd jobs she’s always wanted to help people so joining the police force was her best option and becoming the Deputy was her first really job.
  * **Phobias** : Drowning, while fishing with one of her brothers she was knocked off the boat and nearly drowned, she hates being in waist length water.
  * **Guilty pleasures:**  Eating chocolate and watching cheesy romance movies.
  * **Hobbies** :   
_Reading_ -when she’s not running around shes curled up with Cheeseburger laying behind her, peaches by her side and Boomer laying his head on her lap.  
_Cooking_ \- she really loves to cook, she’s pretty good at it but she loves baking.  
_Training the animals:_  she is a big animal lover so she spends a lot of her time with the animals, she love’s playing or training her little babies Cheeseburger, Peaches and Boomer.



**M O R A L S:**

  * **Morality alignment:**  [Chaotic Good](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftvtropes.org%2Fpmwiki%2Fpmwiki.php%2FMain%2FChaoticGood&t=ZDdhYjIzNDBiNDQ0ZjQwNTUwNDExODRjODZkNTY0OTZiZjQ1ZmMwMSwwdEhLb05STQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181758651143%2Fallmygamesandthings-oc-info-meme-rook&m=1): 
  * **Sins** : Lust, Pride
  * **Virtues** :  Patience, Kindness



**T H I S - O R - T H A T:**

  * **introvert**  / extrovert
  * **organized**  / disorganized
  * close-minded /  **open-minded**
  * **calm**  /anxious / restless
  * disagreeable / agreeable /  **in between**
  * cautious /  **reckless**  / in between
  * **patient**  / impatient
  * outspoken / **reserved**
  * leader / follower / **flexible**
  * **empathetic**  / unempathetic
  * **optimistic**  / pessimistic / realistic
  * traditional / modern /  **in between**
  * **hard-working**  / lazy



**R E L A T I O N S H I P S:**

  * **OTP** : Jacob x Brooke
  * **Acceptable ships** :  Joseph x Brooke, John x Brooke, Faith x Brooke
  * **OT3** : Jacob x Brooke x John
  * **BroTP** : Nick Rye x Brooke, Hurk x Brooke
  * **NOTP** :  Dutch x Brooke



* * *

 

Ship Meme

## \+ Deputy Brooke ‘Greene’ Seed +

_And I saw, and behold… a white horse!_

> “Who’s the blonde?”  
> “That’s Jacob’s Seed’s wife…she’s the deputy, wouldn’t go near her though. If her dog’s don’t kill you. Jacob sure will”
> 
> **Age** : 26  
>  **Height** : 5'4  
>  **Face Claim:**  Teresa Palmer  
>  **Talents** : Dog trainer/Animal trainer
> 
> Jacob Seed x Female Deputy Aesthetic. 
> 
> ++++++++++ **Personality & Traits**++++++++++ 
> 
> Charming-45% vs  **Intimidating-55%**  
>  **Impulsive-68%**  vs Cautious-32%  
> Sarcastic-46% vs  **Genuine-54%**  
>  **Friendly-66%**  vs Stoic-34%  
>  **Stubborn-51%**  vs Easy going-49%  
>  **Heart-73%**  vs Mind-27%  
>  **Optimist-75%**  vs Pessimist-25%  
>  **Team Player-79%** vs Independent.-21%
> 
> ++++++++++ **Skills** ++++++++++   
> People- 66%  
> Combat- 70%  
> Science and Tech- 69%  
> Deduction and Knowledge- 58%  
>  **By the book-57%**  vs Bend the rules.-43%

_Brooke found it difficult to stay away from the man and Jacob Seed didn’t understand why he felt such an attraction to the deputy…though once the too got together they were a force that couldn’t be torn apart.._


End file.
